bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadonix's Comics
Shadonix's Comics are a formerly BIONICLEsector01-based comic series by Shadonix that have become available on BZPower as of February 2010. Story Alter-Egos Arc The story begins with Shadonix introducing himself in a strange dark land in which he is trapped. His friend then explains the situation as a byproduct of an experiment gone wrong, and the two return to Shadonix's studio. M.I., the scientist responsible for the disaster, apologizes for the mistake and christens the land "N00bia." There is a cutback to Orka, the n00b after whom N00bia is named, plummeting through the sky. Shadonix and his friend Rayku agree that he is likely getting a pizza and/or asking a fellow character, Hanahlii, out. The Seeker then appears asking where VakamaTK is. Rayku states that the disaster must have been serious, due to the fact that The Seeker is from another series. M.I. fixes the invention and teleports everyone back to the studio, including Albus Dumbledor and excepting Orka. Orka then attempts to soften his landing by firing a lazer at the earth, but fails. Shadonix and M.I. introduce Dumbledor to Wiki-Nui and attempt to fix the machine. Orka, meanwhile, is attempting to kill a then-GS, Spawnie, for allegedly hitting on Hanahlii. Shadonix restrains Orka while Spawnie flees and is eaten by a Rahi. Another of M.I.'s experiments goes wrong and Shadonix loses the ability to speak English, while gaining the ability to speak Spanish. Shadonix's head-losing friend Iggy and the guest star, Twilight Avenger, bring him to M.I. in the hopes of returning English to the mouth of the author. Meanwhile, Rayku, Hanahlii and Dumbledor run in to Rayku's evil alter ego, Kayrux, who attempts to kill the three. Rayku explains the story of the alter egos (a byproduct of another experiment gone wrong) and flee the scene. M.I., Orka and Rayku's friend Jaykanu then find themselves surrounded by their respective alter egos while Xondahis, Shadonix's alter ego attempts to get the recently living Spawnie to tell him where Shadonix is. Xondahis and Kayrux begin looking for Shadonix, who is guessing where the guest star went on vacation despite already being told. Rayku, meanwhile, has killed the alter egos M.I.X, Ukanyjax, and Akrox and is searching for Kayrux and Xondahis. Shadonix falls through a trap door and is captured by Xondahis and Kayrux, who are then found by Rayku. Rayku kills Kayrux and battles Xondahis, winning by firing a lazer at him. Inverse World Arc As Shadonix's comic making skills improve, so do his problems. Teridax takes over the studio, only to be thwarted by a guest star, who then kicks him out, leaving a shadow titan-sized hole in the wall. One day, Orka goes missing, and M.I. tells Shadonix that he's in the inverse world. (This is later revealed to be a lie to get Shadonix out of the house and put Orka in charge.) Shadonix finds a scientist named Duran, who teleports him into the inverse world. He then meets Xondahis, who begs Shadonix for his help, saying that the two aren't enemies anymore. He also reveals that Torunga has gone insane, and Shadonix and Xondahis will have to master the Bankai of their Zanpaku-To to defeat her. While this is happening, Hanahlii and Spawnie (with some help from Teridax, the expert) devise a plan to get Orka to fall out of love with Hanahlii. They hook him up with their State Farm agent, Miyana, and Hanahlii begins dating Rayku. Xondahis and Shadonix defeat Torunga and return to their studio. Jutlin Bieber Arc Shadonix's longest arc so far, the Jutlin Bieber arc begins with Orka going to a concert and returning, complaining that it was some noob named Jutlin Bieber who sounded like a girl. Shadonix and Rayku, as it turns out, are the only surviving Guardians of Jutlin Bieber, and it is their sworn duty to see that he returns to his eternal slumber in Valhalla. After finding that the rest of the Guardians have been killed as well as thwarted attempts to retrieve tickets to his concert, they gain the help of Orka, Hanahlii and Spawnie. After the five hunters sneak into the concert, Jutlin Bieber's army of corrupted Matoran begin attacking the studio, doing battle with the PGSs and the NGC. The infected Matoran are all but destroyed, and Ddude and LNU begin searching for Shadonix. They then bump into Argaraffe, WVUFan, Justax-Kal, Terton and Calvirick. The seven of them then head toward the Jutlin Bieber concert, hoping to find Bieber there. At the concert, Shadonix and his friends have snuck backstage, and prepare to build "a hall of traps to give Jigsaw nightmares." The only thing that gets build is a pie-flinging device. Jutlin Bieber gets pie'd, and is confronted by Shadonix, who prepares to seal him back into Valhalla. As he's delivering his lecture, Twilav jumps in and delivers a flying side kick to Jutlin Bieber's face, killing him. Characters Main *Shadonix - Half Makuta, half Matoran, Shadonix is the author of the series. He is the keyboardist/backup vocalist of A Daylight Phobia. PGSs *Nuparu1995 (Rayku) - Shadonix's best friend. A war veteran as well as a Matoran of Air and Plantlife, Rayku is often the only sane one. *Megan51 (Hanahlii) - Shadonix's other best friend, Hanahlii is somewhat similar to Linnea in that she is incredibly violent, but she prefers Lightning, her native element. *Orka - An infected Po-Matoran, Orka was once in love with Hanahlii and is often depicted as rather absent-minded, though he is quite strong. *MatoroIgnika (M.I.) - A (failure of a) Ko-Matoran scientist whose experiments' failures were nearly always the basis of the jokes in season one. He is obsessed with Bon Jovi. *Spawn of Teridax (Spawnie) - Nobody's sure whether he's a Makuta or a Shadow Matoran. But he's reallyreally cynical and reallyreally violent. He also founded the band A Daylight Phobia. *Jaykanu - A Le-Matoran who met Shadonix through his friends Rayku and Spawnie. He was once A Daylight Phobia's bass guitarist/backup vocalist. *Iggy - A (powerless) Matoran of Life and Death, Iggy's head was once incredibly loose-fitting, but he's got it back on now. We think. He's also A Daylight Phobia's current drummer. *Toa of Chaos (Xondahis) - Once Shadonix's alter-ego, he's put his past behind him and is an aspiring comic maker. *Biocryptid - (One of) Shadonix's rival(s), Biocryptid is a Matoran of Magnetism (I think) and has coined his own facial expression, which somewhat resembles a cat. *Twilight Avenger - He can speak Spanish better than Shadonix. Except Shadonix didn't know that when he made his Spanish comic. (Back when Shadonix was bad at it.) *Zerothemaster - A Fe-Matoran who's kind of obsessed with Megaman and swordplay. Trivia *Shadonix's comics were inspired by those of VakamaTK, Nuparurocks and Gavla *Shadonix will often use Spanish in his comics *Shadonix sprited a Shoop da Whoop face for use in his comics *The comics once had a daily strip, but it ended after three months External Links *The Comics' BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Next Generation Continuity